Mission Accomplished
by HonorableHelen
Summary: #ICalledHimSir challenge fic... Sam wants to relieve the stresses both her and Jack have been through the last few days. Sometimes all it takes is one little word. Pure PWP...


**October 2016 - A group of fangirls attended AT9 - An Amanda Tapping based event in London - During this event there was a conversation between Amanda and her fans during a Q &A session.  
**  
 **This particular Q &A was like no other... Amanda was asked by a fan if she has ever dreamed as one of her characters. Apparently, this HAD happened, and often she dreamt of being our favourite scientist/Captain/Major/Colonel. One of the dreams she told us a little about, casually walking across the stage and telling us 'I called him Sir'... pausing for a second and cheekily telling us that 'I think he liked it'...  
**  
 **Soooo many people were cheering, freaking out, (I'm casually just trying to keep my cool and not squeal like an idiot - not gonna lie)...**  
 **By the time the next Q &A session came up, the little Sam & Jack fic club that I am part of decided that we would ask her to expand on the dream for us, and for the fans who, by this point were freaking out on twitter as most of us had started using the #ICalledHimSir.**

 **Amanda was told that there were 17 fanfic writers in the midst of writing notes, some of us in the room raised our hands and she scoped us out!**  
 **"Oh I just poured gasoline ALL over that..." Which was then responded with "Our shippy hearts exploded and confetti went everywhere!"  
**  
 **One VERY generous 'Tall' lady shouted out #200POUNDS for our hand written notes and the challenge was born!  
**  
 **The group of girls I write with are amazing, talented and just all round awesome and today I finally post my entry for the #ICalledHimSir challenge and hope that this suffices!**

 **ALSO - 'Tall Lady'... This is for you...**

* * *

Jack is working in bed.

Again.

I'm not used to this side of Jack and I'm not sure I like it very much. This Jack, is actually doing paperwork he'd brought home from the Pentagon. Ok, he is in his boxer shorts, and lounging on our bed, but still, it was actual work. My body is humming, I'm actually surprised he can't hear it, it sounds deafening to me. The fact remains, that he certainly isn't working on my desperate need for the earth shattering orgasm I know he can give me, and that, as far as I'm concerned, should be the only kind of work that's allowed in our bed. Not that he'd call it work. Or if he did, it's certainly a job he enjoys.

I've had a rough day. Actually, come to think of it, recently, most days were 'rough days'. Something as mundane and everyday as organising which SG team I would be sending on a covert mission to PX3 998, had set my nerves on edge. The whole base was still coming to terms with the death of Major Fisher and the tension in me had built to an explosive level.

And in Jack.

He had been coming home late every night since Major Fisher's death. A colleague dying off world, along with being traumatic, was incredibly complicated and involved a lot of paperwork.

A LOT.

I hear him sigh, then mutter "dammit" and when I look towards him, I can see the wrinkle on his brow.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I will be, just... All this damn confidentiality BS. Sometimes it's hard to get a good workaround. I'm gonna grab a shower. I'm done for the night anyway." He replies, leaning in for a kiss.

Even after this long, the touch of his lips on mine makes me feel like a giddy teenager.

I watch as he throws his glasses on top of the paperwork and dumps it on the floor next to the bed before getting up, strolling to the bathroom and closing the door. I get to my feet once I hear the shower start. Walking towards my dresser and opening my lingerie drawer I find lace, silks and satin in all my favourite colours staring back at me. I run my fingers over my pink teddy, then my navy baby doll with the fluff before shaking my head and reaching for the black lace and floor length satin kimono robe that I know is one of his favourites. I grin at the memory of the last time I wore it, and the resulting hot, steamy sex we'd had against the kitchen counter. _We couldn't even make it to the bedroom_ , I think to myself.

I saunter over to the bed again and drape my choice, and the matching g-string over the foot of the bed and begin to undress. I smile as I hear him singing in the shower, a sure sign that he is starting to relax now. I let my sundress fall to the floor, slowly I pull my cotton panties down my legs, and I replace them with the black g-string. I turn and glance over my shoulder, admiring the sway of my hips in the full length mirror we have in the corner of the room. _Yes, this will do nicely_. I contemplate just waiting like this for him to come back, but he always likes to have something to 'unwrap' so I pull the robe over my already sensitive skin, across my breasts, and tie it loosely around my waist. I sigh a little because the soft fabric is brushing against my nipples, making them stand to attention. _Ever the soldier_ , I think, chuckling to myself. I head to the walk-in wardrobe and pick out some black heels and head back over to the dressing table to spritz my neck and wrists with my favourite perfume and run a brush through my hair. As an afterthought, I reach for my lipstick, a dark plum red, non transferable colour, aptly called 'REBEL' swipe it over my pouting lips and check myself in the mirror. I not only look sexy, I feel damn sexy. There's just something about black and red together that gets me all fired up.

I hear the water stop and I walk towards the bedroom door. I position myself so that the moment he opens the door, he will see me, leaning seductively against the door frame, the front of the robe open slightly, exposing more than a little leg.

The door clicks open and he stands in the doorway, mouth slightly open, a towel wrapped around his waist. I see the instant reaction to me through the towel and I smile.

"General O'Neill, Sir, I hear you have been rather stressed lately, I think maybe I can be of some help in this area." I move away from him and into the room so he can see my body more, a grin on my face.

He clears his throat, "Sir? You haven't called me that in a long time... I like it."

I can tell by the smirk on his face that he won't comprehend much beyond this, the simple word we used to take for granted has turned him into a babbling mess. His eyes roam my body, from tip to toe and back again, finally settling on my eyes, where his eagerness is clear.

I lick my lips.

He gulps.

"Think of it as stress relief. We can work out our frustrations on each other... Repeatedly."

I motion with my index finger for him to c'mere, a trademark of his, and I walk towards him to meet him halfway, making sure to swing my hips in the way that he loves and I'm rewarded with a twitch of his towel. I reach him and with my heels on, we're equal height, so I invade his personal space and kiss him, hard! There's a time and place for gentle lovemaking, and this is not one of them. He must agree because doesn't resist and his tongue is suddenly in my mouth, his hands in my hair. I reach down, tug on his towel and it falls to the floor at our feet, his erection springing free and pressing heavily through my robe against my own sensitive flesh.

I take a step in his direction again, turning him slightly and forcing him to take a step backwards, pushing him onto our bed, climbing on top of him, my robe falling open on either side of his legs.

His hands roam up my thighs and onto my waist. He squeezes and gives me a grin, _the_ grin. The ' _I_ ' _m gonna make you come so hard_ ' grin. My insides somersault in anticipation and I roll my hips making him moan, then he sits up, pulls my face towards his and kissing me hard.

His hands reach up under my robe, the roughness of them smoothing over the supple skin of my ass.

"I seriously love this ass. If only you knew how many times I'd daydreamed about squeezing it, spanking it. Believe me when I tell you this. It was a lot."

"Good." I answer, leaning in and licking his bottom lip.

Jack's hands move to the sash of my robe, pulling at it and letting it fall from my shoulders, revealing my breasts, which are currently at his eye level. He looks up at me, mutters 'Christ' as his cock twitches under me, grinning a wicked grin and leans forward, taking my left nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. My hands shoot to his hair and pull him closer, while I arch my back and in doing so, grind myself against him. He places one hand on my ass and pulls me towards him, moaning against my nipple, making me roll over his cock. The only thing that separates us is a scrap of black fabric which is now thoroughly soaked. He's sucking hard on my nipple and it feels so good, that I feel the first twinges of an impending orgasm begin. I whisper that he's gonna make me come just by doing this and he responds by sucking harder and rubbing my clit through my panties, the combined sensations bringing me over the edge I was so desperately clinging to. I cry out and my legs begin to shake either side of his. I look down at him and his eyes are looking towards mine, my nipple still in his mouth.

He releases it with a gentle pop and I push on his shoulders, forcing him to lay back on the bed. He holds my hips and shimmies us up the bed, so his head is propped up on two pillows.

"I love doing that to you. Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you come?" He asks me.

"I can imagine." I say, winking at him, knowing that he likes it.

I raise my hips, re-position my legs to the inside of his thighs and scoot backwards. I maintain eye contact with him and his breath hitches when my hand reaches out and grasps his cock. It's heavy and warm and I desperately want to taste it. I lean down slowly and flick my tongue across the head, licking the first droplets of pre-cum and then take him fully into my mouth. He groans loudly and shouts "Damnit Sam," when I begin to lift my head, running my tongue against the underside of his shaft, and suck softly when I reach his head again, then sink down, over and over.

His hand reaches out, smoothing my hair, and pushing it away from my face. He threads his fingers into it, just below my ears and tugs gently while I move my mouth up and down his cock, swirling my tongue and increasing the pressure. I look up at his face and his eyes are like coal, his lips slightly parted, watching me. I cup his balls, and I'm rewarded with a throaty groan, his eyes flutter shut, his head falling back.

I move my hand back to his shaft and stroke it in rhythm with my mouth, moving a little faster, sucking a little harder, bringing him as close to the edge as I can without letting him tumble over it.

"Oh god, Sam, you gotta... Stop... Now," he gasps and I suck once more before I release him from my mouth, placing a kiss on the tip of his cock.

He moves his hand from my hair to my neck and pulls me back up towards him. He kisses me hard, and drags his fingernails down my back, over the swell of my ass and traces the line of my g string.

"I love you in this," he whispers, as he snaps the material against me.

"Mmmm... I know," I say, nipping lightly at his jaw.

"But I'm going to take it off you now," he finishes. "It's in my way."

I'm suddenly flipped on my back, and watch as he tugs at the small bit of fabric, pulling it down the length of my legs and throwing it aside. His hand moves between my legs and he strokes a finger between my folds, then pushes one inside, while his head moves forward allowing his mouth to close around my other nipple. He teases me, rubbing at the sensitive spot inside me, a second finger joining the first, bringing me to the edge once again. He lays down beside me and whispers "I want you on top, I wanna see you bounce."

I'm happy to oblige, wasting no time, climbing on top of him. I grasp his cock and slowly sink down onto it. I love it this way, love being in charge. We move together, unhurried at first, my hips grinding and rocking, his cock thrusting, his hand on my breast, my palms flat against his chest.

"C'mere" he said, and pulled me down towards him, then raised his knees, planting his feet on the bed and thrusting up into me hard. My ass slamming down onto him again and again; and it feels so good, he's so hot, I'm so full of him. I moan louder and louder as he continues to move, the angle causing a delicious sensation that goes all the way from my toes to my shoulders. I can feel my orgasm building once again and I cry out his name as I'm flipped on my back. He sits back on his heels, pulls me towards him, licks the pad of his thumb and begins circling my clit while thrusting his cock into me. It feels amazing.

"You first." He says, increasing the speed of his thumb. I close my eyes and fall over the edge, clenching around his cock, calling out his name over and over. He leans forward, his elbows at either side of my head, and I know he won't last much longer. I lift my hips, wrapping my legs around his waist and whisper, "come inside me." He moans my name loudly; "Sam, Oh god… Sam... Just… Just… Oh..." and thrusts into me one more time, and stills.

His head falls forward onto my shoulder and his full weight leans onto my body. I find it oddly comforting when he does this.

 _I_ did this to him.

 _I_ reduced the big scary General to putty.

I smile to myself and stroke Jack's neck. He lifts his face and kisses me slowly, still breathing hard.

"God, we're good together." He says quietly, as he pulls away from the kiss. "So damnnnnnn good."

I kiss the top of his nose and he rolls to the side and pulls me towards him. He wraps his arms around me and aligns his legs with mine. Sure, we both know that by morning we will be on opposite sides of the bed, but it is always nice to start out this way.

"I love you, more than you will ever realise." He says into my hair.

"I know. I love you back."

"G'Night," he says faintly, and kisses the back of my neck.

"Good night," I reply, my thoughts already floating away. Jack's breathing evens out as he drifts off and I close my eyes and follow him into peaceful slumber, the stress running through both of our bodies sated for at least one night.

* * *

 **To my forever faithful Beta 'Petal'  
** **I'd like to say this was all my work, but alas, she helped a HELL of a lot on this one, and I'd like to mention that now that you have read this! I really can't claim all the credit!**

 **Thanks for reading!  
H x**


End file.
